


Risky Business

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [56]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Linda learns a secret about her sister.





	

"I dunno, Doc. It feels like I gotta do something."

"But Mary, you can't possibly face the legions of Morax all on your own."

Leaning against the door to Mary's room, Linda pressed her ear closer to then door, trying to hear the conversation better. Her sister had been talking to Emily 'Doc' Brown on that 'MagiCommune' device more than she talked to Joe.

"Hey, don't worry," Mary said reassuringly. "There's plenty of other magical girls here--most of 'em are from out of town, yeah, but I won't be fighting by myself." She let out a sigh. "But still, I can't just sit on my butt while they're risking their lives."

At this, Linda found herself nodding. Though she was surprised to learn that her younger sister was one of those 'magical girls' she'd been hearing about lately, it did explain the changes in her behavior. Up until recently, Mary had been less interested in school and more in music, shopping, and boys. However, she'd started to act kind of strangely, making George and Lorraine McFly worry about their youngest child.

 _Well, Mom and Dad_ , thought Linda. _Seems you don't have to worry about her doing drugs, at least._

As she walked away from the door, she wondered what she would say to cover up the fact that her younger sister was spending her nights fighting monsters. She had to say something that wouldn't land Mary in trouble, but wouldn't be too flimsy an explanation. Either way, Mary's secret was safe with her.

Being a magical girl was risky business, but someone had to do it.


End file.
